


Up and Craving Chips!

by BlazingOrder



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Unplanned Pregnancy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingOrder/pseuds/BlazingOrder
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri has seen enough to not be surprised by anything....Until she woke up in the morning 8 months pregnant.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is a thing I came up with, and wrote......
> 
> I was tired ok!

It was the not so early morning within the Kirigiri-Naegi residents. And within the household Kyoko the Ultamite detective awakened from a nice slumber.

As Kyoko woke up she noticed that her boyfriend wasn't there beside her.

"must be making breakfast"

she said with a smile on her face.

Kyoko then proceeded to get up from the bed yawning and stretching.

_"yawwwwn"_

Deciding to brush her teeth first before going downstairs, Kyoko headed to the bathroom.

After entering she grabbed her toothbrush and minty toothpaste then started brushing.

( _"I wonder what Makoto's making for breakfast, hmm I kinda want waffles with chocolate chips, penutbutter, whip cream, chocolate syrup, sour cream and onion potato chips-")_

Wait hold on...... _("actually maybe ruffles would be better-")_

Wait! Wait!!

Shaking her head Kyoko took a moment to spit into the sink.

_*spit*_

Ok now where was she?...oh right! what she wanted for brea-

"No No!"

Kyoko said aloud shaking her head again, ok something's not right here and it ain't the potato chips on the waffles.

"Although maybe barbeque coul-"

"Focus!"

Now Kyoko was (and kinda still is) the ultimate detective so she could figure out what's wrong with herself!.

So what _could_ be wrong with Kyoko Kirigiri, maybe it's because _her_ toothbrush is purple, and the one she's using right now is yellow...

"Wait I actually got this toothbrush last night, how did I forget that....?"

Maybe it's because she's using peppermint toothpaste instead of her usual mint!

"But that could just be a case of me grabbing the wrong toothpaste"

Well if it isn't the Toothbrush, the toothpaste, or the potatoe chips _(especially not the potato chips),_ then perhaps it is because of the round belly she has.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"wait..... huh?!"

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs Makoto just got everything he needed out in order to make.........french toast!

"Ok, let's get started!"

He said with enthusiasm, as he reached for the mixing bowl and then an egg.

"Hey uh... Makoto"

came a voice from behind

"Morning Kyoko sleep well?" Makoto said as he finished cracking the first egg and then started reaching for a second one.

"Yes but...."

"Something wrong?" Makoto responded with a hint of conern in his voice.

"Makoto listen closely, I want you to close your eye's and then turn around slowly, and when I say "Ok" open them got it?"

Makoto was confused for the most part, however since he trusted his girlfriend to know what she's doing he complied.

Closing his eye's, bowl and egg still in hand, Makoto slowly turned around and didn't open his eye's until Kyoko said the word.

"Ok you can open them now" Kyoko told Makoto

He then opened his eye's like she said to, and once he did......

"..."

"..."

He just stood there in shock for about 20 seconds

"..."

"..."

Then 40 seconds

"..."

"..."

"..."

A minute and a half

"..."

you get the idea

Makoto couldn't comprehend what he was looking at......

Well he could but he just couldn't believe it was happening, he couldn't believe that his girlfriend was pregnant.

How?, when?, they've used protection!

"Um Makoto" Kyoko said a little worried for her lover.

"uh... y-yeah sorry!" Makoto finally snapping out of it and setting the bowl and egg down on the counter.

After regaining his composure he finally decided to say what was on his mind.

"H-how!? When!?"

"I don't know!, I just woke up like this"

"How does someone go to sleep with a flat stomach and then wake up the next morning with a baby bump?"

Sighing Kyoko honestly didn't know how to respond, the circumstances around this are certainly mysterious but she didn't have anything to make a solid theory at the moment, so for now it would probably be best to have a professional check it out.

"Look I'll call the doctor and set up an appointment to see if they can find anything, but for now let's just remain calm until then, ok?"

Makoto took a deep breath and then nodded

"Ok yeah your right, I guess there's nothing we can really do at the moment"

Kyoko nodded "mhm!"

"Sooo what should we do until the appointment?" Makoto asked a bit awkwardly

Kyoko responded by giving him a kiss on the lips......

And then heading to sit at the table

"Breakfast I'm hungry" she said then licking her lips.

"Oh ok! Makoto responded getting right back to what he was doing.

"I'd like waffles by the way, preferably with chocolate chips, oh and if by chance some potatoe chip-"

* * *

"Well everything seems just fine and your baby is perfectly healthy!" said the perky female doctor.

"Um doc-"

"You don't have to worry about a single thing, and you should be able to give birth with no complications!" Interrupted the perky female doctor

"but doct-"

"Everything will go smoothly and soon you'll be one big happy family!" the female perky doctor interrupted once more

"umm"

"Ooh I'll be right back with your sonogram!" said the perky doctor as she left the room.

"..."

"..."

"So what now?" Makoto asked 

"I don't know, we didn't find anything new or something that could solve how this happened"

"I meant what are we gonna do with the baby?" 

Kyoko looked at him then asked "what do you wanna do?"

Makoto honestly didn't know, he and Kyoko weren't even married yet and above all this was happening _way_ to fast and he wasn't ready to be a father yet!

....On the other hand he didn't exactly want to get rid of the baby and the thought of him and Kyoko with a little one was appealing.....

"I-i want to keep it!" Makoto said to Kyoko.

Kyoko smiles then responds with "I knew you'd say that".

"Heh heh" Makoto laughed a little in embarrassment.

"Besides I kinda like the idea of being a mother" she said with a thoughtful gaze.

"I guess we-"

_*slam*_

"I'M BACK!, sorry to keep you waiting! heres the picture!.

"..."

"..."

This doctor was weird.

* * *

With only a month left until they're baby arrives Makoto and Kyoko decide to get right on it so they can be prepared, this stuff including...

(Picking out baby clothes)

"Which one do you think we should get Makoto, the blue or the pink?" Kyoko asked while holding two onesies up to her belly

"well-"

"Let's just get both!" Kyoko decided before Makoto could make a decision and just threw both in the cart.

(A Room for the baby)

With a little help from Byakuya; Makoto and Kyoko managed to outsource in order to make/paint the baby room.

And it turned out well, the room was painted purple, had a crib, a dresser, and for a little extra sparkle there are some fake stars attached to the ceiling.

"It's beautiful" Kyoko says

"And it'll be even more beautiful once our baby is in here" Makoto responded back.

(Food!) (this one's more for kyoko than it is for the baby)

"This is really good!" Kyoko said while taking a bite of a chicken sandwich.

"Glad you like it" Makoto said happy knowing that he can make his wife happy in het current state.

"Mhm, I think I'll try this one next" 

Kyoko had been craving a chicken sandwich so Makoto decided to get her one, however he couldn't be sure what one she would wan't, so he decided to get a few different kind.

"Are you sure you wan't that one it's kinda spicy..." Makoto said a little worried she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"It's fine I'm sure I can handle a little spiciness" Kyoko said with confidence.

In fact she's so confident that she decided to take a huge bite.

"mmm good"

After swallowing she went in for a couple more bites before the spiciness decided to take "full effect"

"mmmahhh" Kyoko reacted to her mouth burning.

"d-don't worry I'll get you some water!"

After hurrying to get a glass of cold water, Makoto returned only to find it wet right where Kyoko is standing.

"w-water just broke n-need hospital now!"

What but it couldn't be she wasn't due for another two weeks!.

No now wasn't the time to be in denial nows the time to help his wife!

"O-ok sit down and I'll call 911"

"J-just hurry!!"

* * *

It had been a little over three hours since Kyoko had gone into labour and since then Makoto hasn't left her side, despite the threats she was making towards him.

"MAKOTO NAEGI I SWEAR IF YOU EVER PUT ANOTHER BABY IN ME THEN I'LL RIP THAT AHOGE RIGHT OFF YOUR HEAD!!!"

"B-but I technically didn't put this baby in you..."

"FINE I'LL LET YOU PUT ONE MORE IN ME YOURSELF AS A FREE PASS"

Makoto responded with a confusing/scared tone.

"t-thanks?"

"BUT ANYMORE AFTER THAT ONE THEN THAT AHOGE IS COMING RIGHT OFF!!!"

"R-right ummm, d-doctor how is she coming along?" Makoto asked fearing for his ahoge's safety

"Should just be a few more minutes and then she'll be ready to push"

"See Kyoko not to mu-"

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!!!!"

_*gulp*_

"Ok then Kyoko when I count to three you push ok" said the doctor

"O-ok said Kyoko in extreme pain"

The doctor nodded then said "ok ready 1, 2, 3"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the ending that won is......
> 
> Kyoko not giving birth and is still pregnant for awhile!
> 
> Long story short both this and the, It was all a "dream" ending we're tied.
> 
> So I came up with two concept endings for both options and in the end I decided to go with the aforementioned one above.
> 
> Maybe I'll do the other endings in a compilation thing if I feel like it later.
> 
> So without further ado let's put an end to this madness!

"...."

"...."

"...."

It had been 35 minutes since the doctor told Kyoko to push, however after a few attempts the baby didn't come out.

Which didn't make sense...

But what also didn't make sense was that Kyoko had suddenly stopped feeling the pain and now she was laying in the hospital bed waiting for the doctors to come back and tell her and Makoto the results.

"Do you think something's wrong with the baby?" Makoto asked with a bit of worry in his voice

"I don't think so" Kyoko said completely calm now that she wasn't feeling the pain anymore "Although I'm not an expert on childbirth, then again this situation is already abnormal as is so what do I know?"

After a few more minutes the doctors came back with their results.

"Well from what we've found, it appears that you weren't going into labour bit rather it was a premature pain in the abdominal area, so the baby should be fine and you should be able to go home soon, but we'll just need one of you to sign these release forums".

Kyoko was a bit surprised not at the stomach pain that she could believe but there was one thing that confused her.

"But Dr I don't get it my water broke so how can I be fine?"

"Well from what we could tell your "water" is still intact so you'll be ok for now"

Kyoko was now more confused

"But I-"

Makoto stopped her before she could continue.

"Honey let's not question it, at least for the time being ok?"

Kyoko just noded

"Alright, let's go home" Makoto said with a smile on his face.

* * *

When Makoto and Kyoko got home they decided to go to bed early because they we're worn out from the events that happened (well mostly Kyoko).

The next morning Makoto was up making breakfast, when suddenly he heard his girlfriend coming down stairs.

"Morning" She said

"Morning" Makoto said back

"..."

"..."

"Hey....about yesterday" Kyoko said with a little hesitation

"What's up?"

"Well with what happened....I'm a little worried"

"Worried, about what?" Makoto asked with slight confusion.

"Worried that it may happen again, and that we'll have to go through the pain twice.... sorry about your hand by the way.."

"It's fine" Makoto said rubbing his left hand, "and hey even if there's another false alarm like what happened, I'll still be there with you and endure all the pain with you".

Kyoko looked up at Makoto, sometimes she wonders what she did to deserve him, well maybe surviving two killing games and saving the world but even so......

Kyoko then went up to Makoto and kissed him on the lips.

"You just keep reminding me why I love you so much"

Makoto blushed "w-well I'm just doing what any good boyfriend does for his girlfriend"

Kyoko smirked "well if that's the case then be a good boyfriend and make us some breakfast"

(and by "us" she meant her and the baby)

"On it!" Makoto said as he got right on to doing that.

"I'd like pancakes by the way preferably with blueberries, actually add in chocolate chips to while your at it, and maybe some peaches on the side".

"O-ok got!" Makoto said trying to keep up with his girlfriend's cravings.

"Also don't forget the whipped cream and-

* * *

Ever since the false alarm Makoto and Kyoko have been anticipating the _actual_ birth of their baby.

However the anticipation was longer than they thought, despite Kyoko practically being 8-9 months pregnant her water hasn't actually broken yet.

One month passes nothing....

Two months pass nothing.....

Three months pass still nothing......

Four months pass........they decide to take a trip to the beach just to relax.

* * *

The sun was shining

The waves were relaxing

The sand......hot but not to hot

Kyoko wearing a one-peice black swimsuit was finishing setting up her and Makoto's spot while the luckster himself was getting the last few things from the car.

"And done" Kyoko said as she finished setting the umbrella in place.

"Hey Kyoko!" came the voice of Makoto who had just returned with a cooler and a couple of water bottles.

"Thanks" Kyoko said as she received a water bottle from Makoto.

"Your welcome" he responded, "so hey these people asked if I wanted to play some beach volley ball with them, and I asked them if I could bring you along"

"Did they say yes?" she asks

"They did, you wanna come and play with?"

Kyoko chuckles a bit before responding with, "thanks but I think I'll stay here and read with my own beach ball"

she says as she pats her stomach

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you?" Makoto asks

"I'm sure, now go have fun" Kyoko says with a smile

"Only if your sure"

"I am"

"Ok then I promise I won't be to long" Makoto said as he walked away while still looking at his girlfriend.

Which was probably a bad idea because he tripped and fell in the sand

Kyoko chuckled a bit at her boyfriend's antics.

She then decided to sit down in her beach chair and read the book she brought.

After about 12 minutes of reading Kyoko felt hungry for a snack so she reached for the cooler.

"Let's see what he brought.

After looking through the cooler she spotted the snack she wanted.

"He knew I'd probably want these" she said with a smirk

She then grabbed a small bag out and opened it revealing sour cream and onion chips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank goodness *that's* over, I mean it's not like there's *more* right, I mean surely there isn't gonna be a sequel with Hajime and one of the girl's......right?
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/20316495
> 
> but also on the off chance you maniacs actually "vote" Yes who would you want it to be?.....
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/20316533

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I left this on a cliffhanger because I'm gonna let YOU!!! decide the ending!
> 
> (In the strawpoll link below your gonna be choosing from 5 weird options to finish this weird story)
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/20268226


End file.
